


Dudes bein' bros

by BardsandNoble



Series: Chustin Week [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, bowling, charlie listed in here as charles makes me laugh i'm sorry, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 8 - Chustin: Bowling. Just bros bein' dudes. The start of a week-long semi-slow burn.





	Dudes bein' bros

Charlie spun around, grinning as his ball connected with the pins just right again, earning him a turkey. “Come on, Hanover. Don’t tell me you’re trying to _let_ me win.”

“Alright, perhaps it’s been a while,” Justin admitted with a small, reluctant smile, “But you may soon regret those words.”

He was poised as he walked toward the lane, but as calculated as he was in his movement, the ball veered close to the gutter, barely grazing the one pin he managed to tip over. Charlie snorted a bit at his gaping friend.

“I can’t believe it, Chaz! I only seem to be getting worse as the night goes on,” Justin lamented in disbelief. Charlie stood up and clapped a hand to his friend’s shoulder. “Here, man. I think I see what’s setting you back. Let me show you.”

Justin grabbed his ball from the retriever and stepped up to the lane. Charlie stood close enough behind him to place a strong, guiding hand on his dominant arm, close enough for Justin to smell his cologne, almost pressed against his back. “Try it like this, ready?” Charlie placed his other hand on his lower back, and Justin allowed the Windsor boy to direct his body through a corrected form.

_Well, this is nice. Sort of intimate. Like...like when you’re on a date with someone...and they...huh_. Justin stared straight ahead. Charlie -- his friend, his best friend -- with his head right over his shoulder, still held Justin’s extended arm out right where he wanted the ball released, and they watched nine pins collapse; they made the spare.

Charlie grabbed him by the shoulders triumphantly, “What’d I tell you, dude. Just a minor correction, and I’m sure you’ll obliterate me now.”

Justin decided laughing it all off was the best course of action. “You were right, Charlie. Just a bit rusty, was all.”

Charlie’s phone buzzed, and upon checking the notification, he sighed. “I guess we’ll have to keep it to one round tonight. I don’t think the Knave can hold the fort down all night.”

Justin nodded, attempting to hide his relief. He wasn’t prepared for what had come over him earlier, but he could handle finishing one game with Charlie. It was just a game. It was just Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> why are 2/3 prefects off campus i don't know either but i'm making it a meme try to stop me


End file.
